A Princess's Desire
by SmileyFacePoop
Summary: Aurora/Cinderella. Inspired by this: "So I went to Disney about a month ago and i got to meet aurora. she asked me and my mom if there were any "princes'" with us today. When I told her that I leaned more toward princesses she looked over at Cinderella sighed and replied with "yeah me too" and I think about that a lot."


(I wrote this three in the morning and it has been a while since I wrote. Please bare with me. I actually have a decent story in mind.)

The day was warm and sunny. Bright and cheerful like the songs of the birds that sang outside the stained glass of the princess's room. Watching from her window, Aurora sighed softly to herself. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. So many changes that were nearly madding to think over. It was only a few short months ago that Aurora was a simple peasant. Living in the forest with her three wonderful aunts. Now she was a princess. A royal who was engaged to the man that had saved her life. For a sixteen year old, that was an awful lot to get used too. Everything was so new and at times overwhelming. Living in hiding for years only to be put on a pedestal wasn't a simple feat.

"Your majesty." The maid called, pulling Aurora from her thoughts. Sparing her violet eyes back, she offered a shy smile to the woman that stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" she asked, turning away from the window as her eyes lowered to the floor.

"The guests have begun to arrive. May I help you into your dress?" the brunette asked, her tone kind but automatic.

"Oh! Yes please." Aurora agreed, foolishly realizing she was still in her nightwear. The woman nodded as she crossed the large room to assist the princess.

The annual ambassador's ball was a very big event and one of the first for Aurora. As a princess, she was expected to attend and even host these sorts of things. As a /new/ princess, the task was easier said than done. Being tossed into a room with a ocean of strangers was nothing short of awful for the poor girl. All her life she was told to be careful of strangers. To avoid them at any cost. Now she was expected to treat these strange men and women as family? Honestly, the entire event made her feel anxious and gloomy. Things a princess shouldn't feel.

"There." The maid commented as she looked over her work. The dress was a soft blue (choosen by Merryweather of course) and looked simply ravishing on the diligent figure.

Stealing a glance of herself from the mirror across the room; Aurora smiled as she slowly spun to get a full look of her new dress.

"Very beautiful. Like a true princess." The maid praised before picking up the night gown. "Prince Philip will be calling on you shortly your majesty."

Aurora waited until the maid was gone before looking back at the mirror that hung from her wall.

"Like a true princess." the teen repeated to herself as her fingers ran down her long blonde locks. "Than why do I still feel like Briar Rose?"

It wasn't long before the ball was in full swing. Laughter and murmurs echoed off the painting lining the walls of the grand hall. It truly was a site for the princess. So many different people from so many different places. Holding firmly onto Philip's arm, Aurora felt much more secure in the sea of faces. Philip had a way about him that Aurora couldn't help but trust. He was brave and kind. Calm and clever. Was it any wonder why she adored him?

"You're doing a wonderful job." The prince commented under his breathe. Moving with his princess among the crowd.

"Am I?" Aurora asked with a proud smile. Her eyes meeting Philip's as the came to a bench along the wall. Together they sat as the prince leaded forward to kiss the young girl.

"You are." he answered as he pulled back from the bright red lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've been at this your entire life."

Aurora laughed at the comment as she moved her eyes from the adoring gaze of her lover.

"I was born into royalty. Don't act so surprised."

The prince chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the princess's shoulders.

"Yes, yes. I remember. Wha-"

"Philip!"

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere from the loud crowd as King Hubert approached the young couple.

"My boy! My boy!" The King called excitedly and a bit out of breathe. "Come have a drink with your father and tell us again how you slayed the dragon!"

As soon as he spoke, a frown found it's way on the princesses lips. Moving her eyes to the price, she knew what that grin on his lips met.

"Yes father." Philip answered as he pulled his arm off of Aurora. In her panic, Aurora grabbed onto her lover's sleeve. Her eyes going to Philip's as she silently pleaded for him to stay. With the glance, the prince looked to his father.

"You go ahead, I'll be there soon." he promised.

"Delightful!" the already drunk king cheered before politely kissing the hand of his daughter-in-law and excusing himself.

"Philip..." Aurora began but soon a finger was over her lips.

"I know Aurora...but we are the host. Do you think it's fair that I ignore our guest?" He slowly removed his finger as he offered her a sly smile. "You'll be fine alone for a little." he ensured the young princess.

Aurora only frowned. Lowering her eyes as she gave a somber nod. Philip chuckled as he kissed the top of her locks.

"Don't look so sad. You're a princess." he reminded her as he stood.

Raising her eyes, she watched as her lover left her side and vanished into the group. It was almost instant that the security she felt was gone. Alone with so many strangers, the poor princess sat. Her stomach turned and her palms began to sweat as the feeling of isolation became more real. Slowly raising, Aurora decided she needed some air. Feeling hot and dizzy the princess hurried past the crowd towards the doors of the courtyard. The faster she moved, the more desperate the young woman felt to be free. Bursting out of the doors, the teenager took a deep breath of the fresh air as a breeze greeted her. The area was much less crowded and tinted with the beautiful golden twilight sunset.

Proceeding to walk down the path way; the princess felt much better the farther she was from the busy party. Coming to a fountain, the sixteen year old sat as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was still as she gathered herself. Her eyes opening after a moment as she slowly slipped her shoes off. Pushing her feet into the grass, a smile came to the princess's lips. It felt nice to feel the grass again. To be reminded of simpler times when she always went barefoot. Watching her own feet as her toes wiggled in the green, a wave of emotion seemed to catch the princess off guard. A strong sense of homesickness had the poor girl welling up with tears. She missed her home with her aunts. The freedom and gleefulness she felt in her childhood. Everything was so different now. A good different but...just so strange. Placing her hands over her face, the princess sniffled softly as the tears began to fall freely.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from nowhere starling the princess. With a jump, the teary eyed girl looked to the source of the kind voice. Standing only a few feet away, a beautiful woman stood watching the younger princess with concern. Aurora couldn't answer at first. Her voice catching in her throat as the woman approached her. Despite the fact this woman was a stranger, Aurora was amazed to realized she felt no fear what's so ever. Her features were too kind and her concern to sincere. The teen could only stare at the heavily creature as she came to sit beside her.

"I didn't mean to surprise you or anything." The strawberry blonde admitted with a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"No...it's alright. You don't need to apologize." Aurora ensured her, her eyes fixed on the soft features of the other. "I was just..." The teen trailed as she flushed and lowered her eyes from the woman.

"You don't need to tell me." the woman explained, her hand resting on the other's slender back. "You don't need to be embarrassed either. Everyone gets sad sometimes."

Aurora blushed more as she felt the woman's small hand rest on her back. Her eyes seeking the other's as she offered a sad little smile.

"Thank you." she said softly, sniffling.

"No need to thank me. I understand." she explained as her other hand softly brushed away a stray tear. Aurora felt her breath caught in her throat again as her heart gave a hard thud. This woman seemed almost like an angel. Sent here for her and only her.

"If you would like to talk about it however, I'd be very happy to listen." she went on as her fingers pressed soft circles into the other's back.

With the invite, Aurora found herself unable to resist. She told the stranger all about the changes in her life. How bitter sweet everything seemed to be now. The woman listened intently as the teenager spoke. Her attention never straying.

"Well, that certainly does sound like it would be difficult situation to be in." She agreed after a thoughtful pause. "Hmm. I think the only advice I could give you would be to try and take it a day at a time. There are a lot of new and wonderful things happening in your life. It's normal to feel like this with so much happening. Trust me. I went through something similar." She ensured the other, her pink lips pulling into a sweet smile.

"You have?" Aurora asked, finding herself curious about this woman.

"Certainly. I wasn't born into royalty. I was actually a house maid before Charming and I met." She laughed softly as she spoke. "Being a royal takes an awful lot of adjustment."

Aurora couldn't help herself as a smile came to her lips. It was difficult to image this amazing woman as anything other than this angelic creature before her.

"You're going to be okay Aurora. You seem like a smart girl. I'm sure you'll adjust in no time." She encouraged.

"Thank you...uh..." Blushing darker, Aurora realized she had forgot to ask this woman's name.

"Cinderella." She said with a soft giggle. "My name is Cinderella."


End file.
